Genevr
Genevr Deinar (Full Designation: #394 Genetically Engineered New Evolutionary Vulpine Recreation) Дэйнар (Alternate Spellings: Джэнэвр, Ђэнэвр, Дьэнэвр)In Order: Phonetic, Exotic and Formal is a genetically engineered shapeshifting nine-tailed fox from the world of Haias Хайяс. Origins and Conception Genevr was first conceptualised by founder and C.E.O. of the Biotech Firm DeNAcorp, Prof. Baltasar Deinar Балтасар Дэйнар, as a guardian pet for his then infant daughter Elizabeth Элизабэѳ and as a way to experiment with his newly invented "Polymorphic Gene". His prime inspiration was that of the Mythical Fox species shown in the Codex Mythica designated Vulpes Mythica, a large multi-tailed creature said to have a myriad of abilities based on fire, subterfuge and trickey. Early in the planning process, he was summoned to a board meeting to explain this new project and how it benefitted the company. Baltasar stated that they were the makers of Custom Designer Organisms, which included designer pets, and that his new gene could help to create a new generation of interesting creatures as well as have potential in clandestine corporate espionage operations. With the board now behind him he could proceed to the next phase: creation. Of the 500 genetic sequences attempted, only 50 of them were viable, but even then only 3 variations: #391, #394 and #399 were stable enough to proceed beyond initial cell differentiation. Later, #399 would be removed and used in another project in collaberation with PSIcorp and VersaLife. #394 was shown to have the strongest development, while #391 required elavated temperatures to remain stable. Four months into their development, #394 was tampered with by a then unknown person, later revealed to be Baltasar's wife, Katerina Катэрина, and subsequently covered up. The tampering had the effect of imprinting a humanoid form for the Polymorphic gene. Two months later, they were born. #394's birth was straightfoward, but #391 went into cardiac arrest during birth and required defibrilation. #391 only survived 5 days before succumbing to fever and spontaneously combusting. #394 was given the name Genevr, and was introduced to the 2-year old Elizabeth. Growing Up As Baltasar had hoped, Genevr and Elizabeth had bonded well together and had become nearly inseperable. As Genevr developed further, she began demonstrating her Polymorphic abiliies which included a psychic form, stealth form, fire and ice forms, and a humanoid form (which implicated Katerina in the tampering of #394, and essentially made Genevr a part of the family, being a genetic half-sister to Elizabeth). After her first year, Genevr was sent out on her first company assignement: To steal any information on Jerrison Pharmaceuticals' newly developed gene therapies. Her Stealth form allowed her to become completely invisible and she used this to great effect infiltrating JP's head office and take all the files pertaining to their research, returning them to DeNAcorp. Within six months, the board had approved her being their agent. Genevr was not adverse to going on these missions, but it was a change from the lifestyle she was living at home as she enjoyed just remaining in the manor, playing with Elizabeth or getting pampered by her or by the house staff. It was a very different life to what was out there, in the city. In the next 6 years, she had done 25 assignments, but she'd always look forward to coming home and being treated like the beloved family member she thought of herself as. Assignment 26: Zedinye Zorovye Medical See Article: Assignment 26 The Magical Moster High School With herself and Elizabeth in jeapordy, Baltasar came through with a superlative hiding place, an Interdimensional Boarding School, that Genevr had recieved an invite to. Both Baltasar and Katerina promised to visit where and when they could. With all arrangements made she and Elizabeth were driven to the Torvargen Transport building which housed a large ring. One of Torvargen's greatest achievements to date, it was a portal device that was capable of estabilishing links between them and other worlds. Knowing that she would not see home for a while she bid farewell to the people she knew and loved and stepped through the portal. On the other side she was greeted by class president Daisy who gave her the grand tour, introduced her to another new student and showed where her new living quarters were, and her new neighbour. Abilites References